


Daydreaming of the Sinful Kind

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual, Flogging, Kink, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Self Flogging, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Aziraphale craves a certain red haired demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fountain Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fountain+Jen).

> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2019 event on the Ineffable Temptation server: 351057982374674432
> 
> I had fun writing this! First smut story I’ve written that didn’t involve macro/micro lol I hope you enjoy this Fountain Jen!

Oh this was bad. This was very bad. Even four years after the Apocalypse-that-never-was-and-will-never-will-be, the familiar desire still hasn’t quelled down enough to safely ignore it. It was always there since the first meeting on the wall, but it turned out the events that led up to the End of Times was merely a distraction. Those fantasies of him naked in his bed while Crowley straddled him never left. They were just buried underneath higher priorities. 

Crowley had just left the bookshop and Aziraphale was left with a renewed sense of desire. One that begged him to run after the demon, turn him around and plant a long awaited passionate kiss. The public be damned. He became lost in a haze of dreams where he did just that and Crowley would return the kiss.

_ “Angel?...” He would say with a newly formed blush on his cheeks. A pleasant smile plastered on his face. _

_ “I’m...I’m sorry but I...I always did love you ever so much Crowley,” Aziraphale would admit. The two would stare at each other lovingly, the noise and commotion of life around them died down to nothing more than background noise, “Please forgive me for taking so long to come to  _

_ Crowley would smile even bigger, then sweep him off his feet bridal style and kiss him back. _

(Ok admittedly, Crowley would never do that last bit in public lest it ruins his ‘rep’ whatever it was. But what else could he based these salacious daydreams on? He only had trashy romance novels to go by.)

Thankfully only a minute passed by before he jostled himself out back to reality. He was in front of a window which had its blinds up. He took a cautious embarrassed glance out and immediately his shoulders sagged in relief when nobody seemed to have caught him in sexual la-la-land.

Another thing that compounded this problem was that he was an angel. Aren’t they supposed to be held to higher standards than humans? At least where the 7 Deadly Sins and all that are concerned. Sure he doesn’t have to respond to Head Office anymore, but there was still that voice that nagged him every so often that God could make him Fall for whatever inane reason She had. 

He knew it was stupid to worry since he had done things that one would think would have made him fall already; the fact he gave the flaming sword anyway, he lied to Her face, and he helped avert the Apocalypse. Well the last one on the list depended on whether or not it was a part of her Ineffable plan.

It was safe to assume it probably was? It still confused him but there was credence to the theory. He hadn’t felt his sense of Grace painfully ripped from his soul and plus his wings were still white as the fresh fallen snow.

Also it was equally as stupid since well….he and Crowley succeeded with scaring off Heaven and Hell for the forseeable millennium or two.

But as always, it was hard for Aziraphale to reconcile with himself that this lustful sin was plenty fine. Especially with Crowley. He would most likely just laugh at how frightfully worried he was over this. Probably even tease him about it. And then he’ll blush beet red.

_ Crowley would take sweet delight in this reaction as he smiled that oh so devilish smile. The kind that would sent his body shivering with a warm buzz. He’ll lightly ram him up against a bookshelf and kiss him as if the world was about to end a second time, very soon. Like next day soon. _

_ Aziraphale would kiss back with the same ferocity as he knew they’ll be alive for not much longer. Crowley would whisper sweet, dirty nothings into the angel’s ear. He’ll play up the “succubus” angle and Aziraphale would be the submissive, just has he always preferred. _

_ Crowley would then prop up his knee up against his crotch all the while without breaking the kiss. Aziraphale would moan as he clung onto Crowley. At this point it would be a struggle to stand up as waves after waves of pleasure washing over his body. They would eventually break and Azirphale would rest blissfully against Crowley’s chest as the latter carried him up the stairs to the barely used flat above. _

Wait, no, no. Mustn’t go down another daydream Aziraphale admonished himself. He was already starting to feel his trouser tighten when he slapped himself out of it. That had always worked well enough in the past but this time he felt more guilty. Like he needed to repent and be punished for this ongoing sin. 

How on Earth was this more of a problem now than before. A slap with the occasional cold shower was enough to push those steamy coveted thoughts out of his mind. Maybe it was the fact that while the End was nigh, he really wasn’t sure if they were all going to make it. Why hold back on something on the off chance they won’t? The off chance that Aziraphale and Crowley were going to end up in a bloodbath and get destroyed.

He reasoned he might as well give in to the sex fantasies during what little time they had left before the metaphorical supernova. And already there wasn’t much spare time he could daydream, so he took advantage of the rare moments he had.

Now it just led to an embarrassingly - almost  _ obscene _ \- obsession. How many times per month had he found himself daydreaming like this? 12, no 14 times per month if he had to guesstimate. Add in four years to the equation and that amount was most definitely beyond what was acceptable. At least the way he views it. He had to do something. Didn’t help that he didn’t know if he was already on thin ice or not, but with someone like the Creator, isn’t it better to assume safe than sorry?

So that settled it, he’ll have to repent for this grievous sin. Aziraphale went over to his desk and took out a notepad and paper. He already was able to jot down a couple of ways to go about this. Go to a priest and confess, or self-punish himself. The first one was out of the question. Mainly because he wasn’t sure how he would word it in a way that won’t cause any unneeded reactions. 

Plus Crowley had told him several times in the near past that he was bad at lying. For such a delicate and private matter such as this, he didn’t want to risk anything. Even if he still thought that Crowley was being a little dramatic about that. So he scratched that option out. 

Which left the only viable option he had. Yes, another way he could do was to pray to God and confess that way. However, he feared it’ll just be painfully one sided as always. And he really didn’t need to run to Mother every time he had some crisis of faith. Didn’t want anything to do with Heaven ever again anyways. Bunch of pompous, hypocritical pricks.

So Aziraphale found himself twenty minutes later in the unused bedroom above the shop. He already conjured up his ‘weapon’ of choice. The first fifteen minutes were spent doing some quick research his rickety, old computer. He preemptively decided that anything sharp and metal would be too risky in more ways than one. He didn’t want to accidentally discorporate (Oh the amount of papers and explaining that would be), and Crowley might be more likely to spot his wounds. 

“Alright dear boy...” Aziraphale told himself as he stared at his shirtless reflection in the tall mirror hung on the back of the door. He gripped the cat o’nine tail with his right hand hand while his left was balled in a fist. He had also miracle the long strips of leather to be shorter to easily land on his back better. He felt jittery with nerves, but was determined to see his self imposed punishment through, “This will work....”

A few seconds was spent to psych himself up enough. He didn’t want to wimp out at the last minute. He closed his eyes as he made the first strike over his shoulder. The leather straps landed over his back with a satisfied sting of pain. Aziraphale let out a gasp, a rush of adrenaline flowed over him. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before he deployed nine more strikes over both shoulders and around his stomach.

Yes this was a good start to get his mind to associate lascivious daydreams to self-inflicted punishment.

By now he had his hands on his knees as he bent down. The sting had faded down but it still lingered just enough to not be distracted by anything else. He slowly stood up to his full height and turned around slightly. He looked over his shoulder to examine his back. There were light bruises and already form welts in no discernable pattern.

This was going good so far he concluded. Now he get his mind back to more important tasks. Such as trying to get customers to stay away from his precious books. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days and two more punishment sessions later, Aziraphale was out with Crowley at a new Japanese restaurant. It had just opened up and he had wanted to try it out. Crowley was all too happy to take him there.

“And how is Anathema doing?” Aziraphale kept up the sincere chit chat. Crowley had taken a visit to Jasmine Cottage the previous day. He was glad he had nary an intrusive wanton urge to slip into his mind so far.

“Doing fine, she’s fine…” Crowley shrugged casually as he faced the angel. He leaned in a little closer as if he was about to drop some deep seated conspiracy, “She decided to write a fictionalized account of the Apocalypse.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened with wary interest. On the face of things, that sounded like one way to get on Heaven and Hell to reign terror on all of them. But then again she only had her point of view to go on, “Really?”

Crowley nodded, “Yes, but don’t worry angel, she said it's not going to hit too close to home.” He had sent out a hand in a placated manner in front of him.

Aziraphale let out a breath of relief he didn’t realize was there, “I do wager that would be the wisest decision.”

“She’s basing the two main characters off of us though. Albeit with changed names.”

“Oh? What are the names then?” Aziraphale leaned a little closer. All the while he mentally congratulated himself for staying on track with the conversation.

Crowley pointed to himself then at Aziraphale, “I’m Neil, you’re Terry.” He smiled as he let out an amused chuckle.

Aziraphale gestured to himself in a bit of confusion, “I’m Terry?..Oh you mean the characters, uhh, err...I figured the names would be a...more accurate.”

Crowley’s smile became more giddy and his voice more animated, “Well here’s the kicker, she’s keeping their actual names a mystery. She wants it to be a series so the real names won’t be revealed until later.”

“Oh, I see,” Aziraphale said as he looked down at the table in though for a second, “I can’t seem to think of any of my col, er,  _ former _ colleagues have ever kept their name a secret.”

“Well...we wouldn’t really know now would we angel? And I highly doubt it. No one in Heaven and Hell have the wits enough to come up with a believable alias,” Crowley paused then conceded in an annoyed voice, “Except maybe Beezlebub and that purple eyed bastard.”

“Really? That seems hard to believe Crowley.” There was an incredulous expression over his face.

“It does but remember, Beezlebub appeared in one episode of Doctor Who and Gabriel appeared in Black Mirror. They did it to prove a point to each other.”

“Right. And what point would that be my dear?”

“Whether or not angels and demons can pull off acting,” Crowley said as he rolled his eyes. He groaned before he took a generous swig of sake before he set it down with an audible thud, “...and I really,  _ really  _ hate to admit this while I’m not plastered six ways until next century but their acting is pretty...decent,” Damn his morbid curiosity to waste two hours one afternoon, “It’s not as mind breaking if you just imagine there is an actual actor named Jon Hamm and an actress named Anna Martin.”

Aziraphale nodded, he wasn’t sure what those two shows were in the first place, “Duly noted I suppose,” He still felt lost but decided it was something to ask another day.

The food arrived just a minute later. Aziraphale responded to the kind waiter in Japanese as Crowley’s phone went off with a text alert. Crowley went to read it as Aziraphale dug in.

“Anathema just texted me a question. She wants to know if there’s any angelic names that won’t accidentally sent your ex lot after us.”

“Hmm that’s a rather tough question...I can’t think of any angel that won’t be sent scurrying to tell Gabriel and the like about it. And I hate to have them bother dear Anathema over a...non fictional book.”

“She can use my angelic name then,” Crowley decided as he tapped out a reply.

“I assume she picked a demonic name already?”

“Yep. Neil is gonna be a rogue former high ranking demon with a second name he chose for himself. His given one is gonna be his deadname.”

“Ah interesting.” He knew better than to voice the similarities between the character and Crowley regarding that. Crowley’s demonic deadname was dead for a reason.

“She wants to have that be even more of a mystery.” Another soft ding rang from Crowley’s phone. He looked back down while Aziraphale took another bite. 

Everything was going smoothly as far as Aziraphale’s little problem was concerned. He could also take a few glances at Crowley’s vibrant red hair and his soft but angular face without any trip deep into his imagination. He felt the inklings of a temptation when Crowley put his phone down on the table and faced him. 

Oh he had such a lovely smile. A radiant one that just seemed to invite him to lean over and kiss him right then and there. He wondered what his eyes looked behind those sunglasses, oh why must Crowley wear his sunglasses indoors all the time. Does he know he has such lovely, expressive eyes. And his voice, oh he can listen to that voice all day long. Such a lovely smooth voice that had the power to turn into a blissful puddle if he wanted to.

_ A powerful yet gentle voice that can call upon from the deepest pits of his occult energy to make him weak underneath him in bed. Playfully put on his demonic voice just to rile him up just so. Sent that warm, electric sensation that left him in want of more. He would - just the same - conversely tremble in his grip and tell him what a bad angel he was to be in full compliance with this sinful infraction of protocol. He can almost feel those fingers over his body. First his face, then his chest and eventually where it counts the most.  _

“Hey, Earth to angel? Earth to angel?” Crowley had snapped his fingers right in front of him about two times. He lightly teased, “Never pegged you to get lost in space in public.” The motion had jostled Aziraphale out of his stupor with a very startled jump. He abruptly removed his hand from his face and sat up straight.

_ “Oh! Oh my lord, my deepest apologies Crowley. I err...don’t know what came over me. I was just, uhh, thinking about the next book I shall get for my bookshop. Yes, I was rather thinking a classic Medieval book like the Canterbury Tales or Beowulf,” _ Aziraphale rambled out hastily, he hoped that would be convincing enough. He felt his face light up in embarrassment that he let himself get lost in space again. And in public no less! 

This time it was enough that he felt his trouser a bit tighter. Oh fuck, why must he get aroused this easily. He is an angel, this is untoward behavior for such a being. Even if he doesn’t exactly work for Heaven anymore, the principle was still the same. Luckily he was able to calm it down when he crossed his legs. Thank god Crowley couldn’t see that as opposed to if they were at their usual bench. He will have to enact another session as soon as he arrived back at the bookshop.

(He also just didn’t realize he accidentally switched languages on Crowley).

“In English angel, I don’t know any Japanese,” He casually informed him. He proceeded to slouch back with an arm over the top of his chair.

Aziraphale felt his face heat up even brighter, he about wanted to transform and get away from this moment. He should really practice his transformation skills for the next time an awkward moment cropped up like this. He admittedly wasn’t as good as Crowley.

“Terribly sorry my dear. I said I was just merely thinking about what book to get next,” Azirphale calmly replied. If Crowley caught his lit up face, he didn’t say anything; either he completely bought his answer or not. At best Crowley looked mildly skeptical. 

“Alright.” Crowley didn’t sound too convinced but gratefully he moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he entered the bookshop, Aziraphale immediately locked the doors and left the sign turned over to closed. He shut down the blinds over the windows before he delve deeper to the stairs and up into the bedroom. He felt it was imperative that he punished himself sooner rather than later. It was a complete embarrassment how he was so easily subjected to the whim of his mind. 

No matter, he’ll just have to keep this up no matter how long it took. Aziraphale bent down to grab the whip out from under the bed. He stood up and stared at it for a second. Should he even increase the amount of strikes? Apparently ten times hadn’t been enough. Perhaps he should, though it would rather be better if this problem was solved before the number got any bigger.

And not that he expected any, but he hadn’t heard so much of a ‘Consider your repentance served Principality Aziraphale’ from the Almighty. Just as well, he’ll take it as punishment complete when he can go at least two weeks without any lustful thoughts. Or should it be a month? He can give it some more thought afterwards he eventually decided. He didn’t want to prolong the actual deed. 

He took off his shirt and started the same dance. Only something didn’t seem too right. It wasn’t really too noticeable until Aziraphale got to the 12th strike. Yes he felt the red hot sting from the pain, but intermingled was that warm tingly sensation. Another strike and his knees buckled down to the floor. He astutely realized his trouser was tighter than it was before he started. He felt conflicted panic, this wasn’t supposed to happen! 

“Oh dear...this isn’t tickety boo...this should be punishment dear boy!” The admonished statement obviously directed at himself, “I shouldn’t be liking this like some...untamed hedonist. What kind of an angel am I otherwise?” Aziraphale paused for several seconds before he felt collected enough to see this through.

One strike, then another before the warm sensation suddenly blossom forward more intensely. He shivered underneath the unintentional pleasure, he felt a burgeoning moan in the back of his throat that yearned to get out. Tried its hardest to escape but Aziraphale didn’t have it. He pushed his knees together in an attempt to calm down the bulge. 

He had to see the end of this session so he pushed himself up onto mildly steady legs. The impending arousal was thankfully lighter, to the point where he could safely ignore it. Hopefully. There were only six more to go.

Alas, Aziraphale’s body was stubborn and on the 17th strike a slight moan was let out. He had struck himself a bit harder than before and it brought forth an intense wave of fiery passion. Enough to send his mind reeling with fervor and a great urge to just give in, Satisfy himself until he knew nothing but pure bliss. It got harder by now for him to resist it. 

It was the next one that done him in. He let out a crisp moan as his fell down to his knees once more. He decided to forgo the new problem temporarily as he forced himself to enact the last two. The rational, dignified side of him went out the window afterwards as he unzipped and thrusted a hand inside his trousers. He felt both relieved and disgusted in a way that he allowed himself to be this easily weak to the pleasant world of ecstasy.

Aziraphale ended up down on the carpeted floor, he could close his eyes right about now. Let himself get lost in another Crowley filled dream. Oh how he wished he was here right now to cuddle him, tell him that he is no one else's but his. In a non creepy way of course, it’ll be gentle and casually like a joke that had some bit of truth sprinkled in. Because when you get down to it, there isn’t anyone he rather go through hell and back with than Crowley.

(He imagined Crowley might find that too corny to hear but would be sincerely flattered)

_____________________________

The next session he was woefully caught. It had been a couple days since he discovered the...unintended side effect of his punishment. He was in the backroom, shirt on the couch and back towards the door as he administered the first few strikes.

He had taken a look in the mirror just a few minutes prior. Some of the bruises and welts had healed while the fresher marks were still visible. There was no rhyme or reason to the location of the bruises other than ‘areas that was hit the most’. 

He was in the zone as they may say. Just enough for him to metaphorically jump through the roof when the door abruptly opened. He dropped the whip and turned around to find Crowley in the doorway with an alarmed expression on his face. There was a part of him that sunk in his gut when he realized he might’ve heard his muffled cries.

“Alright whoever is-” Crowley began to yell in his best menaced voice he could muster. As much as he liked to pretend it wasn’t obvious, he was very much scared of the possibility that someone else was in the room and thus in the process of unmitigated torture.

“Crowley?!” Aziraphale exclaimed, his face beet red from the sudden embarrassment. 

Crowley quickly ran up and gently grabbed his shoulders, “Angel! Are you alright!?” His eyes were wide with panic concern and terror. The whites of his eyes were now replaced by yellow, “I will bloody  _ eviscerate _ anyone that caused you pain Aziraphale,” He declared, softly but determined to enact his vengeance.

Aziraphale froze up, he wasn’t sure what to say. He very much wanted to tell him the truth, but he also felt just as shameful if he had to admit everything. He also didn’t want to hurt Crowley’s feelings in the process. He knew they can do whatever the hell they wanted since they saved the world. He knew he shouldn’t listen to Heaven’s idea of what an angel should be. Didn’t really have to anymore. But oh it was just so hard to break out of this strong mental hold the Heavenly rules had on him. Especially after the majority of 6000 years. 

He imagined Crowley might admonished him over the fact that he should know better. And wouldn’t it be true? He felt like he should. This was one of those conundrums Aziraphale didn’t particularly like. This was nothing like trying to solve a puzzle that gave him an excuse to look at one of his many rare books for the millionth time.

It was at this precise moment that Crowley spotted the whip that Aziraphale had dropped. He picked it up and gave it a good glance before he looked at him. He spoke softly with the gentleness of calm warm water latent with the calm fire of vengeance. “Angel who did this to you? Was it Hastur? Gabriel?” He placed a warm hand on his shoulder. It was clear that he now connected the dots. At least as far as what caused him to get the impression that he was tortured,

A few seconds passed before Aziraphale made an attempt to reply. He looked up at him, his grip sent warm shivers down his spine, “Uh...no, no it wasn’t them Crowley. N-nobody came dear boy..it, um, well...” Aziraphale paused for a few seconds then dropped his voice to barely above a low whisper, his voice slightly quivered meekly as if a dam was just about to break, “It was me.”

Crowley leaned in closer, he wasn’t sure he caught anything or just imagined it. It just sounded like muttered nonsense, “Come again?”

It was then Aziraphale burst into shameful tears. His emotions raws as he struggled to keep his composure enough to speak clearly, “It was me Crowley!”

“What?” A wave of bewilderment washed over his eyes and seemed to settle in along with a few other emotions. His face softened up from the hard, ire expression from a moment ago. 

Aziraphale wiped the tears away before he explained further, “I whipped myself...for repentance.” He looked aimlessly down at his feet.

“What makes you think you need to repent for anything angel?” Crowley asked with a slightly exasperated - but otherwise gentle as a cool summer breeze - sigh. One would think by now Aziraphale would’ve gotten it in his head that he doesn’t have to adhere to Heaven’s idea of a perfect angel. He knew however that it wouldn’t do him any good to be anything other than patient. Aziraphale had 6000 years of propaganda Heavenly programming seared into his brain.

It took another moment for Aziraphale to gather his bearings before he meekly replied back. He still refused to look directly at Crowley, “Because...because I’m committing the grievous sin of Lust!” Now was the moment he looked up at the demon, tears of shame trickled out from his eyes, “I mean not towards anyone in general um…just you precisely Crowley. And...and err...I’ve been having these uncontrollable daydreams even since we saved the world and-”

Crowley lifted up one eyebrow as if everything in the universe just made sense, “You’re afraid the Almighty going cast you out over your little sexual daydreams?” There was a sense of amusement in his voice.

Aziraphale’s face grew several shades darker. It was only now that he shot up with a glare directed at the taller man, “You don’t have to be so crude Crowley but…yes...it just feels like She has taken a note when these daydreams started to happen more often than not. When I became.... _ obsessed. _ ”

“And you had these since we stopped…” Crowley let the last part of the sentence hung in the air. Aziraphale looked down in renew shame for a brief second.

“Yes. It increased over time but it started a couple of days after. By the time it started to happen most everyday…well I felt like I was on thin ice at that point! I’m an angel so therefore shouldn’t I upheld a higher standard?”

“Then...demons?” Crowley asked carefully. An unexpected surge of restrained defensiveness washed over his eyes. They were gonna have quite the talk if it turned out Aziraphale was still stuck on the so called “true facts” regarding his kind.

Aziraphale shook his head, “No, a higher standard than humans. We’re supposed to be a shining example for what a human should strive for. The Almighty is counting on that.”

Crowley snorted with a dry laugh, “By this point I would be  _ bloody _ well surprised if She actually kept tabs on all of her Creation and actually gave a shit! Much less giving a shit on how to present ourselves to humans.”

“Crowley you can’t-” Aziraphale gasped and tried to interject but Crowley plowed along.

“Listen to me...if she gave a shit She wouldn’t had us go through those sham of a trial our lots forced on us! If she gave us even one iota of a shit she wouldn’t thrown a temper tantrum and flooded the damn world!” Crowley hissed out, “I highly, very much highly doubt She even knew about your little crisis.”

“Oh…” Aziraphale’s face fell and brought a pang of guilt. 

Even though he believed in what he said, damn him or anyone that upset his angel. Even if it needed to be said.

A few seconds passed in order for Crowley to calm down from his mini tirade. He took another look at the whip before back at Aziraphale, “How long were you flogging yourself?”

“A few times now. At first I...um thought it was working but then I realized that err...well...I seem to get…” Aziraphale stammered out nervously as he wrung his hands in front of him, “....excited as one might say.“

The demon’s face became more pique at that, an interesting new piece of information that he could surely put to good use. A playful smile developed as his eyes widened in curiosity as the situation soon became very clear, “Excited? So in other words you get…aroused?,” 

Aziraphale felt his chin gently lifted up by Crowley, a coy smirk on the demon’s face, “Well...y-yes I suppose so...” He was interrupted by a shiver of warmth. This kind of thing is what he had been daydreaming for so long and now it was on the coupe of being a reality, “It really makes this self punishment regiment rather unneededly hard. I do believe I need to be punished for that as well.”

“Oh my dear angel,” Crowley’s voice veered on the side of pity, “A kink should never be a punishment.”

Aziraphale felt another shiver ripple through followed by a stronger burst of warm electricity as Crowley kissed him then and there. He was only momentarily shocked before he relaxed and melted. He closed his eyes as he focused on the blissful vibe as he returned the kiss. It was as if the world exploded into a mushroom cloud of nothing but heaven. His version of it anyhow.

He was too engrossed into the kiss that he wasn’t even aware his trousers had gotten tighter. Aziraphale felt Crowley pull him closer into a gentle embrace as he kissed even deeper. His knees felt weak. But Crowley was able to support him in his grip. 


	4. Chapter 4

A scant moment later Crowley broke the kiss and Aziraphale let out a weak, disappointed sound. The latter rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, “I think I rather quite liked that….” Aziraphale said half distractly with a lazy grin. 

Crowley let out a soft chuckle as he gently played around with his hair, “I can always show you more where that came from. Just because something is  _ enjoyable _ doesn’t mean its a grave sin.”

“I suppose but Crowley what if the Almighty suddenly appeared and noticed it? Then I could very well Fall!”

“Like I said earlier, I sincerely doubt that’s gonna happen. The Almighty fucked off eons ago. Besides if She really cared you would’ve Fallen years and years ago.”

Aziraphale stood in place pensively, he felt like Crowley had a point there. His propensity to indulge in sweets and the delicacies of the world almost be considered Gluttony. The fact he drunkenly agreed to an All You Can Eat contest sometime in the 50s didn’t help his favor in that department. And yet after that mistake - he stuffed himself so full he slept for the first time for a full 24hrs - he hadn’t Fallen down one step. 

“I rather do believe you are right,” Aziraphale just didn’t want to fully admit it out loud until now. Being in a room that was secluded from the world helped him feel secure enough to say it, even in front of Crowley, “Besides one would think I would’ve Fallen for my part in denying their desire for war. I hardly think my daydreams are on the same level as that.”

“Exactly. Still…” Crowley began before he paused. His smile grew seductively as he lifted Aziraphale with a dainty grip, “I can show you visually why it’s not a bad thing. I believe someone like you would benefit from a hands on presentation as it were.” He had a coy smile as he removed his fingers in order to snap them.

Two things had happened, the door was locked securely. And now there was a silver pole, not unlike the ones found in a stripper club, in the middle of the room. It ran completely from the floor to the ceiling. 

Aziraphale felt a warm buzz blossom through his body from his crotch. His cheeks blushed once more as he slightly stammered. Now was his chance to live out the basic premises of his daydreams, “I..err…erm...alright.”

Crowley smiled and proceeded to gently lead Aziraphale over to the pole. “Put your hands on there angel,” He warmly encouraged. The second Aziraphale held onto the pole, Crowley snapped and his wrists were now bound in a snug fit by a tartan patterned scarf that didn’t exist in the world until now. 

The whip still in his hand, Crowley went around to the other side to make it easier on Aziraphale. If they were going to do this, he’d have to set some things straight with his newfound kink. Crowley pointed to the item in his hand, “This is more designed for practical, punishment use.”

“Is there really a difference?” Aziraphale asked. merely just curious. He felt more than ready to get a demonstration as the seconds passed. Impatience grew inside of him. Thankfully not enough to be obnoxious, but knowing Crowley, probably enough for him to detect it, “I do believe it works much the same way.”

“Not much of one admittedly,” Crowley waved his hand, the item now more colorful than the dreadful dark brown it once was. The handle was silver while the strips of leather was now a bright red. The demon casually walked around and stopped right behind him, “It’s all down to how it looks...”

Crowley took the moment to strike a light blow with the whip - now flogger really - before he finished, “Would you rather have a sex item that looked like a took for fun? Or one of tortore?” Another hit and Aziraphale let out a slight moan. 

“Not too hard please, I don’t-ah…” Aziraphale was cut off by the cool, pleasant feel of a kiss on his neck. Crowley had leaned forward to gently lay several kisses while he gently rubbed his back, “I don’t want any blood my dear.”   


“You got it angel,” Crowley said before he gave one last kiss before he stood right back up. He traced a light finger over the bruises that Aziraphale had already inflicted on himself. He felt the angel react with a slight vibration, “How many times did you whip yourself?”

“20. That was the highest I’ve gotten to.”

“That’s a good amount but, uhh, lets shoot for higher. Say 30? And I want you to count each strike Aziraphale.”

“Yes Crow-” Aziraphale would’ve finished the sentence hadn’t it been the sudden sting across his back, “Ah...One”

Another hit followed by several more and Aziraphale was able to keep up the counting. With each hit, he felt arousal stir something fierce. He felt his erection just beg to be let loose as he fought to keep his mind focused on counting.

By the time they reached 15, it was a visible struggle for Aziraphale to stay up. Crowley decided to look closer and examine how much he was enjoying this. He playfully smirked as he reached down and pressed his crotch, “How much are you enjoying this my little angel?”

Aziraphale’s mind might as well be ok it’s way to be nothing more than a puddle. He moaned stronger and higher pitched as Crowley started to stroke him.

“Ahh...on a scale-ahh-to one to ten-ah Crowley-I say 11,” Aziraphale managed in between moans.

Crowley put on a playful smirk as he pulled his hand away. Aziraphale gave him his famous puppy dog eyes in an attempt to convey the message that he didn’t want him to stop. Course it was to no avail. All that stroking had excited him, so to speak, to the point where he felt his legs tremble.

The hits resumed and Aziraphale had to concentrate a little harder to keep counting. There was barely any time to let out a good moan between hits. Crowley can certainly be a little devil in ways that didn’t require any occult powers.

The way he kept him wanting and how he forced him to be patient for the sweet release. Somewhere between the 25th and 30th count, Crowley had snapped away the rest of Aziraphale’s clothes. Now he was reduced to a babbling mess, heat blazed through his body as he rested his forehead on the pole. 

Aziraphale felt like he was within an inch of sliding down to his knees, his legs very much week. The last whip brought out a deep moan. His back was now crisscross with noticeable welts that covered most of his back. Bruises of various shades of red, purple and blueish-green peppered along here and there among the red lines.

Crowley gently wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and nuzzled his face into his neck. He once again gently stroked the angel’s balls. The next few seconds were spent in bliss as he listened to Aziraphale’s whimpers and moans.

“Not yet, not yet...I will tell you when to come my sinful little angel.”

Aziraphale got another wave of arousal at the low, lustful way he said it, “Crow-Crowley please...I can’t...ahh…” Aziraphale begged, he was so very close and it hurts to try and hold off the urge to let go.

“Ssh just answer me honestly angel,” Crowley said as warmly as he could as he started to stroke his dick agonizingly slow, “Was that demonstration helpful?”

“Y-yes...but-” Aziraphale was cut off by another moan. As Crowley gave his dick a squeeze.

“But what?” Crowley paused and Aziraphale let out a disappointed mewl.

“H-how can I...or we rather...be sure the process won’t suddenly come in the near future?”

“Angel…” Crowley said softly with all the patience of a saint. He moved his free hand up his chest and started to massage one of his nipples. This has caused Aziraphale to let out a string of ecstatic noises, “You appear to be forgetting a certain night in 1843 at your favorite gentleman’s club.”

“I suppose I have…”

“Hmm, a certain  _ indulgent _ -” Crowley emphasized the word with a simultaneous squeeze of his dick and nipple. Aziraphale cried out louder as he threw his head back, “-angel decided to give an orgy a try for the first time.”

Aziraphale eyes widen in realization after he took a few seconds to try and recall. Crowley was right, he was too curious in matters of sexual kinks so he had decided to take one day to engage in his curiosity. And from there he realized further that he never Fell for it. He would’ve remembered such an event vividly if that had been the case. 

“You’re right, I-I have forgotten all about that. I hadn’t felt any wings burning nor Grace being violently ripped from my very soul,” Aziraphale said.

“So why would you Fall now for doing the same thing as all those decades ago?”

“Oh, when you put it that way then...ah Crowley,” He moaned out name intermediately as he lightly grazed his dick with one of his nails, “then it would seem rather silly..oh..to-oh Crowley-cherry pick an instance of the s-same thing.”

Crowley smiled proudly, not unlike a teacher who watched a former student succeed in life after struggling in school. He smiled triumphantly, “Ah yes, my little angel, you got it.”

Crowley kept up the pace as Aziraphale sang the same song as his hips bucked along to the motion. After several seconds, a small playful plan formed inside his mind. Seemed like he didn’t really want this to stop. No, he knew for certain he didn’t want this to stop. He wanted to be fucked senseless like he imagined it so in many of his daydreams. 

“I really can’t take it anymore Crowley...please,” Aziraphale shamelessly begged. 

Crowley drew just enough demonic power to make it irresistibly suggestive, “Oh please do my little angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot wide open as he felt the most relieving release he ever had. Come spilled all over Crowley’s hand as moaned Crowley’s name loud enough that it reverberated around the backroom. Hell he wouldn’t be surprised if a hypothetical person at the front door heard it. But he found he didn’t care enough at the moment to feel abashed.

All he cared about was the heavenly sensation of alleviation the ecstasy brought him. Crowley pulled away from which led to him to sink down to his knees. Aziraphale panted to catch his breath as he rested his forehead on the pole. Crowley never moved from his stop, merely licking up the mess on his hand before he snapped away the pole. 

Aziraphale let himself crashed down on the floor, his wrists still tied together. Crowley playfully smirked after he was finished, “I do love the taste of angel juice...one of my favorite things to eat if you will,” He crouched down to gingerly pick said angel up into his arms.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale started softly, almost reverently as he rested his head against his chest, “I...err...I certainly wouldn’t mind another...erm demonstration. For-for erm…I do rather get it. I just-”

The demon smiled sweetly, unfazed by what he tried to ask. Almost knowingly if he were to make an honest guess. For some reason he still felt just the barest of shame admitting something of this nature to even Crowley. But at least all of the anxiety and worry were forever banished after that little show, “You want more huh?”

“Um, yes.” Aziraphale sincerely said as he still basked under the blissful glow, “If you don’t mind that is. I’m perfectly fine with just cuddling.”

“Oh for you I don’t mind at all. One more round at least. Upstairs in the bedroom?”

Aziraphale slightly nodded in mutual agreement as Crowley willed the door open and walked towards the stairs. 


End file.
